


as pleasure cascades from the darkness.

by phenotypical_1



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Horror, F/F, Generally Nauseating Description, I'm sorry I didn't proofread or edit this because I need to make the deadline, Infestation, Mind Blowing Cosmic Sex, Other, Parasite - Freeform, Weird Narrative Tropes, cosmic horror, dubcon, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenotypical_1/pseuds/phenotypical_1
Summary: Rose tampers with powers beyond her understanding. Kanaya becomes her first victim.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, with a side of horrorterrors
Kudos: 8
Collections: HSCCS Promptfest 2020





	as pleasure cascades from the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TTMIYH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH) in the [HSCCSPromptfest2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HSCCSPromptfest2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Rose Lalonde Corrupts Her Friend(s) Indulgence
> 
> I also claimed another prompt by the same user which asked for parasite fiction. So I combined the two.

**You're getting too close for comfort again, little lady. Your curiosity is understandable. It's something that sits at the base of the brain of any human who learns there are the incomprehensible _They_ on the fringe of their reality. It drives them. It eats away at them. But you, little lady, are different. You, little lady, are innovative and resourceful for a human. You, little lady, are far too intimate.**

**_They_ whom you research have no true self, little lady. _They_ are named concepts. _They_ are appetites. In truth, most of _Them_ are not sentient; at least, not in any way you could decipher. _Their_ capacity for high thought is plotted on different axes unavailable to your species.**

**Little lady, _They_ are not personalities you are trying to know. _They_ are hyperspaces you are trying to enter. Your attempts to stare into multiplex eyes and elicit a response are not cordial to _Them_. If you come close enough to enter, little lady, _They will enter you too._**

**Of course, you, little lady, are far too nosy. You don't heed warnings. You simply press on. You gaze oh-so invitingly into the void. Tonight, the void will cordially accept.**

* * *

It hits Rose between the eyes with all the force necessary to crush her skull. Her body flops like a ragdoll onto its back, and her limbs extend on their own, her body perfectly extending to the five points of the pentacle she's created. A purple-white-green glow reflects off the ceiling, projected by her own face, before a cortex-shredding screech thunders through her mind and her senses shut off.

* * *

In truth, it's a nice little relationship the two of them have. As Rose was rendered forcibly asleep, the horrorterror burrowed into every groove of her brain, filling it like glue. Now, Rose is content to move the body and discuss decisions with her new headmate. Of course, there are some unnerving side effects; her skin, for instance, is now dark gray. Her body radiates black light, it's true. But it's not as if this is the first time this has happened.

Shapes blur together as she saunters out of her private room. She meets a tall, narrow silhouette in the adjoining room, who mumbles some kind of humming noise. Rose gently reaches up to caress the silhouette's face, consoling it, then leans in to give it a gentle kiss. 

* * *

Kanaya's not sure what's going on with Rose. She had said she'd be back eventually - just a little visit. Always a little visit. Just her fix of staring into the grimdark. Kanaya never understood that impulse, but she admired its dark, romantic qualities.

She knocks a couple times on the door, then steps back. For nearly three full minutes, there is no response. She tries calling Rose's name, but right as she opens her mouth, the door opens and the room darkens. The body that steps forward has the same stout, soft shape as Rose's, but the similarities end there. Kanaya sputters. 

"Rose Oh My" 

"Rose You Look" 

"Oh My Goodness Um" 

It's hard to even earnestly compliment how she looks, because something about it just makes Kanaya's eyes unfocus. She can't really take it in. She stammers as Rose takes a graceless step forward and reaches up, clapping both hands against her cheeks. The look in Rose's eyes is-- well, there's no point in describing it, but the impression Kanaya gives from what little recognizable detail she makes out in her glances tells her that it is something like admiration. 

She's jerked down for a rough, domineering kiss, with Rose's button nose bumping against Kanaya's beak. Those plump lips waste no time, wrapping fully around Kanaya's own lips. Her tongue thrusts in, wet, warm, and-- 

Long. In an instant, Rose's tongue shoots down Kanaya's throat, making her gag and squirm. Loud, disruptive clicking hammers between Kanaya's vertibrae. A sudden, intense sensation - like her skull had suddenly transformed into hollow wood - forces her to her knees. After a few moments of utter confusion, she finally grabs Rose's shoulders and pushes her away, in the process getting a glimpse of the thing that's in her throat. 

It tugs on the back of Kanaya's throat, so deep it's in her chest. She hears a quiet snap, and then Rose's mouth gapes empty, the "root" of this horrible gray-purple creature now hanging out of Kanaya's own mouth. Feeling acutely like she's going to vomit, she grabs at the thing and tries to pull on it, but the moment her hands touch it, a sharp sting pierces both palms. 

In seconds, her hands are all pins and needles, no longer responding to commands. In moments, her arms follow suit, and Kanaya falls helplessly on her back as this thing fucks her defenseless throat, stretching her jaw until it finally passes behind her teeth, at which point it slithers down her throat rapidly, causing her jaw to slam shut. Tears stream down her cheeks. She tries to clench her abs to sit up (as her arms are still slack), and doing so causes a stabbing pain, as if a shard of glass was piercing the muscles underneath without touching the skin. 

Kanaya sits up without incident. The pain just... it's... there, but she doesn't respond to it. She stares at the bright red of her skirt. It's so close. Everything else is so far away. A meaty, gray hand grabs the front of Kanaya's shirt, and Rose's lips crash against hers again, their heads knocking together in the process. Kanaya can still feel the tendril down in her chest. It vibrates gently, creating a warm diffusion through her chest. It feels like she's dissolving painlessly, her internal organs turning into a pleasure-filled mush held up by a rigid skeleton. She vibrates. Rose vibrates back. 

* * *

Kanaya stares at herself in the mirror. It's only been a couple hours since... since Rose's body deposited that _thing_ inside her. Already, she can see cracks.

Very real ones. Shocks of bright orange come from deep under her eyelids to give her eyeballs a shattered look. Her pupils are dilated into deep pools of pure black, but she doesn't feel any more sensitive to light. Her skin looks darker, but, on closer inspection, her skin is covered in little black lightning bolts, each no wider than a hair. Each one is razor thin, but impossibly defined in her own vision. She feels dizzy. Just looking at these thin black lines makes her feel incredible discomfort. The pain in her head feels like a piece of metal wiring was stretched taut and pressed against her open eye. 

Next to her, clouds of black orgone billow off of Rose, whose eyes bulge with an uncanny, tight-lipped excitement. As Kanaya makes eye contact, a purple tendril pokes out from Rose's tearduct, curling around her eyeball. 

Rose grabs Kanaya by her shoulder. Kanaya's body moves in harmony with her own, as if they share the same thought. In one smooth motion, her back is on their bed, with her legs hanging off. Rose lifts her lover's nightgown, and a sudden shock of pain rickets through the troll's hips and shoulders. As a pitch-black hand rubs her nook, the sensation congeals into a white-hot fireball - the discomfort is profound, and threatens to shatter her fragile little skeleton, but it's accompanied by a deep, penetrating pleasure. 

Kanaya's gut trembles, and she is frightened by a squirming sensation just under her sheath. Whatever is in her body is way, way larger than her normal tentabulge. As it births itself through her sheath, belly-first, a splitting, satisfying pain fills her abdomen, only resolving when the full extent of her gray-green tendril unfurls. 

It's longer than her arm. Rose wraps both hands around it, grinning wildly. The smell of well-stretched rubber descends on the room as she climbs atop Kanaya and exposes her pussy, which drools a thick, black liquid. 

Tendril touches liquid. Two become one. The euphoria annihilates their senses and sensibilities. There is no time - not in this pocket of the dream bubbles. There is nothing but inhuman shrieks as pleasure cascades from the darkness. 


End file.
